Loss of Faith
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Everyone thought it was over when World War I ended. They thought peace would bless them for many years to come. However, as a wedding ceremony takes place amidst in this particulae dance of peace and harmony, they did not think that the worst of all was yet to come. AkaKuro oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's another oneshot from me! And it's a sad one to boot. Yeah, somehow I really, really love typing tragic stories, but I don't really think they're really that awesome when I read your lovely reviews in my previous oneshot, A Present for Your Sight.  
**

**Special thanks to those who read the story and actually favourited and reviewed! I love you guys! Thanks for your support!**

**This oneshot was inspired from an English lesson in my class, wjere we had to write a personal recount, describing an incident of quality time. I just suddenly thought of this idea when I flipped through some of my classmates' essays. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Loss of Faith**

(c) **_Kimura Yumi_**

**WARNING:**

This oneshot is rated T for yaoi, and death.

**Summary:**

Everyone thought it was over when World War I ended. They thought peace would bless them for many years to come. However, as a wedding ceremony takes place amidst in this particulae dance of peace and harmony, they did not think that the worst of all was yet to come. AkaKuro oneshot.

* * *

A frail, weak Akashi Seijuro sat on his wooden rocking chair, groaning from its aged unstable state. He had a book on his lap, already flipped to a certain page. Both exposed pages were filled with decorations, and about two or three pictures on each page. Little murals were drawn with pens of different colours on each piece of paper, making them much more appealing.

His body was here, but his very own self was not. His stoic heterochromatic eyes were staring off into space, as if he was not of this world anymore. All he could ever think of, now, was the atomic bomb that happened years ago.

The atomic bomb during the war had taken half of his eyesight away.

The atomic bomb had also nabbed his very sanity away.

And it kidnapped his only love.

_Forever_.

* * *

There were cries of peace raining down onto the people as World War I finally ended. Everybody threw their hands up into the air as they rejoiced for their freedom. All of the people were chanting " Japan! Japan!" as they punched their fists in the air. It was certainly a memorable moment for all roaming Japan, their very home.

It had been quite a number of years since that event, and Japan had become more and more joyous each day, decorating the streets, marriages happening all around the country almost every day, and even to the point of an insane number of live births every month.

On this very day, the couple had finally tied the knot.

Akashi Seijuro smiled as he watched his cyan-eyed fiancé walk down the aisle in a high-class restaurant. Back then, marriages between _both_ genders were allowed; the government were not so strict during that particular era. Kuroko Tetsuya had a beautiful smile painted on his face as he walked daintily down the carpeted path. He was dressed in a white suit that made him look so damn adorable; it made Akashi want to faint from overload of cuteness.

The slightly taller male himself was wearing a black suit, with a pure white rose hanging from his pocket. He unconsciously held a hand to it as he felt the soft texture of the petals in between his fingers. Feeling somewhat insecure, he gently took Kuroko's hand in his almost immediately when the latter had come to the altar.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I... I'm nervous..." he admitted after a while. The crimson-haired male squeezed his hand lightly as he leant in and gave a soft peck on the smaller male's cheek, making him blush even harder.

"It'll be okay," he assured. "You'll be with me from now on." As Kuroko still seemed a little doubtful, Akashi gave his best smile. To be truthful, he was feeling really anxious inside, as if he could have a major breakdown anytime. At the same time, happiness greatly overwhelmed him. At least, he could be with Kuroko for the rest of his life. That, made him happy enough to even die for.

"... It is my pleasure to tie the knot with you," the ruby-eyed male muttered as his cheeks turned slightly pinkish. Having heard that, Kuroko turned his head away to avoid Akashi from seeing his embarrassed face. _Stupid Akashi, saying things like that on their betrothal! And they were getting married today, as well!_

But after all, they _were_ getting married. This was an undeniable fact.

The pastor standing before them smiled through his wrinkled face. He was wearing a long white satin coat with a holy cross chained to his button. The silver metal glinted under the flaring lights from the ceiling. As he slowly flipped his bible open, he began to read aloud from it. "Dear family and friends..."

"On behalf of Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya, I warmly welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two to-be-weds are going to make and to share in the joy that they experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

"We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand."

He then fractionally turned his body towards Akashi, eyes signalling for him to start his own speech. The latter nodded, turned towards Kuroko and smiled as he took both of the small meek boy's hands in his own.

"_Today in presence of God, family and friends,_" he began, "_I pledge to join my life with yours, Kuroko Tetsuya. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer._"

"_I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. I will always treasure you for life, for you, are God's precious child._"

He could see Kuroko's eyes sparkling with moved tears. As he watched the smaller male wipe a few tears away, his lips then turned upwards into a thin smile. "I promise," he whispered, "that I will hold this promise between you and me forever."

Kuroko nodded with tears still streaking down his face as he stammered out his very own vow to Akashi, which was almost the same as his. The pastor then turned to the audience seated at the tables and began to read aloud an extract from the bible. Finally, he turned to Akashi once more and asked in a tone of sincerity.

"Do you, Akashi Seijuro, take Kuroko Tetsuya to be your lawful wedded... erm... 'wife' to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation, the scarlet-haired male raised his head with pride and announced, "I do." He watched Kuroko blush furiously as he said that. A grin spread across his face.

The pastor took no notice of Kuroko and enquired, "Do you, Kuroko Tetsuya, take Akashi Seijuro to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I... I-I do..."

The official exchange of rings then ensued, and finally, Akashi leant in to press his lips against Kuroko's soft ones.

* * *

Everyone cheered for the newly wed couple as they raised their glasses in honour of the duo. The black-clad male grinned before he swept Kuroko up into his arms, and hoisted him towards the VIP table, which was positioned at the front. Setting a small blushing teen onto the chair, Akashi gave a small peck before seating himself just beside his baby blue-haired companion.

"I didn't expect," Kuroko muttered as an even darker shade of red decorated his pale cheeks, "that we could actually get married."

"I'm lucky to have a companion as lovely as you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured in the smaller boy's ear, before chuckling to himself at Kuroko's flustered state. Just then, chefs sailed in, with trays hoisted up in their hands at about chest level. As they set the dishes down, a fresh aromatic smell wafted about the room, making the people start to drool hungrily. Everyone chanted "Itadakimasu!" before they began gobbling up the delicious-looking delicacies.

"This sure is delicious, Dai-chan! Have some crayfish!"

"..."

"... It seems that everyone is having a great time, Tetsuya," the blood red-eyed man smiled as Kuroko's lips turned upwards, forming a warm sign of happiness. He slung a hand over his shoulder, which made the smaller one gasp for a moment, before he relaxed his immensely tensed shoulder.

"... I'm glad..."

Leaving another peck on the latter's forehead, Akashi's crimson eyes sparkled. "I'll be outside to get some fresh air."

"Okay," Kuroko nodded slowly. "I'll be here..." He then wrapped his arms around the taller male in an embrace, reluctant to let go.

* * *

Deeply taking in the fresh air in the atmosphere, Akashi widely smiled at the sky. The sun was so clear, so blindingly bright...

If only everyday could continue to be as joyous as this, starting from the day where the war ended...

He would be able to spend every single day with Kuroko from now onwards, sitting by the bay and tenderly cuddling him in his broad chest, long arms.

They would be able to share hugs and little kisses every single day, living in bliss.

_Isn't that the sweetest thing you would love to do everyday?_

"... Tetsuya..." he murmured as he felt a strong wind brewing towards him, causing his ruby red locks to dance in the flow.

He felt utter bliss.

_Everything was... absolutely perfect_.

All of a sudden, his body was greatly thrown forward.

He felt something stinging really badly on his back. Before long, he had this burning sensation on his back, which stung at his nerves. He yelled in agony as his body slammed onto the ground. Feeling his own skin peeling off, he gasped in pain as he tried to pivot his head around to take a look of the situation.

He could only see crimson red.

Flames surrounded his entire being, the place, everyone, the world was on fire. He could hear the distressed screams of the victims inside the restaurant...

"Tetsuya!" he abruptly screamed in anxiety as he pulled at the rock debris on the floor. _No... He's still inside!_

Clambering his way towards the blazing building sloppily, he winced as a sharp pain emerged in his left eye. Bringing a hand to it, he gaped in absolute shock as he felt his vision slowly dissipating from it. Blood dripped steadily from the end of his fingers.

Staring at a piece of broken glass that had shot out of the burning mess earlier, he slowly removed his trembling hand that was covering his profusely bleeding eye in anticipation. His eyes widened his shock as the truth dawned on him.

His left eye has turned yellow.

_He had lost his vision in that eye._

He was about to lose everything, every single thing that he had visioned about in just _seconds_.

"I... I'm so useless," the half-blind man lamented in crystalline tears as his fingers curled up, digging at the soil. "Tetsuya..."

The very thought of Kuroko wailing for help while trapped in the scarlet flames absolutely burnt his sanity away. He could not help him, let alone _save_ him. All he could hear were the haunting distressed cries of help from inside, from all around him. He wanted to go in so badly, but he was in a pretty bad shape himself. All he could do was to lie still on the stone debris and cried tears of sorrow and regret.

"I... I couldn't... save... you..."

* * *

As the rescue team from Tokyo arrived, they found an unconscious Akashi, his skin badly burnt to the extent of third degree in the list. He was lying on his front, his right hand outstretched. The blood that was once in such an incomprehensible amount had reduced to something slightly less than massive.

The restaurant was burnt down to ashes, leaving nothing but debris and black remains. The once deafening screams of anguish that scarred the peace in the city had now died down into silence.

Sleeping in deafening silence, deep inside, Akashi felt negativity.

Everything was gone. Irreversible.

_Never to come back again._

_..._

_What has God become of?_

_Why do you revoke our peace that we worked so hard to get?_

_You took away Tetsuya... as well._

_People said that You would be around when we were in trouble. Is this how you help us?_

_How can I ever believe in you, ever again?_

_..._

_I hate you, God, for taking away my precious love._

_I will not have faith and believe in you anymore._

* * *

Fading from existence on his broken chair, Akashi could only remember that very day ever since he lost his very faith in the fogure that he had worshipped so much. He would never forget this incident that would remain as crisp as a bloomed flower, where he had lost everything.

_It was the first and last proper meal with his love._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**End note: I dunno... I was crying when I was writing this :( Oh daaaang *wipes tears***

**So I hope you have enjoyed the story!**

**Honestly, I thought there would be nothing more tragic than losing your love. Especially that in this one, Akashi loses Kuroko right after they have tied the knot. I personally reflected on what would pull at people's emotions, and then the only thing I could think of was wars. Combined with my other friends' stories about having dinner with the family (quality time experience, remember?), I just grabbed ahold of this one and thought I could write something with it.**

**It isn't really that good, so it'll be good if you can share your opinions and thiughts about this story in the reviews! :'D**

**Thanks for reading!~ *hearts***


End file.
